The invention relates to a sleeveless connection of at least two lengths of a reinforcing steel.
Threaded reinforcing steel connections or reinforcing steel joints are known that use sleeves made as threaded bushes. These connections are expensive not only in their production and use, but further also have the drawback that the sleeves used exhibit an outer diameter that is considerably larger compared to the active cross section of the reinforcing steels, so that, among other things, in many cases problems arise with respect to sufficient concrete covering.